Hinata and the Chipmunks?
by what.it.takess
Summary: 13 year old Hinata is excited about Spring. She's having an outside graduation, she's trying out for the spring play, she's even in love? But there's one thing she's forgetting about, three chipmunks appearing out of no where. K /T for language.


_Disclaimer:__ Alvin and the Chipmunks and Naruto are not mine._

* * *

It was spring in the town of Konoha and you could just feel the spring vibe everywhere you went. Down your street and into the town, even kids in school were feeling the spring season. Maybe because it was almost summer, maybe because the Spring Fling dance was coming up, or maybe even because the new spring and summer selection was finally hitting stores. For one girl, this spring was different from all the others, because this spring was going to be the biggest surprise of Hyuuga Hinata's young life.

Hinata had always been a fan of the outdoors. She loved all seasons, and though she was born in the winter, no season came close when it came to spring. Spring, to her, was a season the blossoming and growth. The beauty of spring is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Hinata was a deep person like that. She extra happy because this year was the first year they were doing a Jr. High outside graduation in the garden by the high school and that was what Hinata was excited for the most. She thought about walking down the aisle with her spring dress and friends with the Sakura petals falling gently all around them.

Though right now, Hinata was in her backyard on a swing that her father and her mother made for her when she turned 3. It was attached to the tallest Sakura tree in the whole yard. Even at age 13 her feet still couldn't reach the ground. She went to that tree everyday, it was sort of her spot. It was because her mother and father made that especially for her and no one else. It was a way for her to remember her mother after she had passed.

"Hey Alvin!" a chipmunk with blue eyes called behind him. "That girl is here again." he told him. The little pitter patter of footsteps came closer to the blue eyed mammal.

"Again? Weirdo." The amber eyed one known as Alvin frowned. The blue eyed one elbowed him a little. "Ouch." He muttered.

"Alvin! You don't even know her." He said to his brother.

"Uh, Simon, look at her." Alvin said peaking down at her. "She sits on a swing and doesn't move. She stays there for hours, what's not weird about that?!"

"Maybe she's thinking…" Simon concluded. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think she's nice," the chubby green eyed chipmunk appeared. The other two looked at him. Alvin stared at him strangely.

"Um… have you even talked to her Theodore?" he asked. Theodore looked at him and then stared at the ground. He put his tiny paws together nervously.

"Well, uh… um… well…" Theodore stuttered. He was never a good liar. Alvin folded his arms in fulfillment.

"I didn't think so." He said triumphantly.

"What about you Alvin?" Simon said defending his youngest brother. "How can you call her weird if you've never even talked to her yourself?"

Alvin glanced at Simon annoyed. "Fine!" he replied. "You want me to talk to her I will!" Were his last words before he began running down the tree.

"Alvin!" Simon called after him. "Aw man." He then chased his brother down the tree. Theodore sat there for a second.

"Wait for me guys!" he shouted to his older brothers and then followed them down the tree.

The young girl they were talking about was technically swinging on the swing, but it was her feet that pushed her back and forth. She seemed very focused or lost in thought as some may put it.

"10 nuts says she's weird!" Alvin betted to his two brothers. Simon frowned.

"Not on your life Alvin." He retorted. Following him as they each went branch by branch closer to the young Hyuuga girl.

"Ah!" Theodore cried. His brothers were moving to fast and because he was the baby and a little chubby, he couldn't keep up with his brothers. He was barely even making it on some branches, and when he tried to reach one certain branch his tiny little legs wouldn't let him.

"Ah!" he cried again. He was hanging on by his two front paws trying to kick himself up onto the branch. "uh.. Alvin? Simon? Help!" he pleaded. Sadly his brothers were too far away to hear his cry for help.

Theodore kicked and pushed and pulled but he wouldn't move. That is in the direction he wanted to anyway. The more he tried the more tired made him begin loosing his grip. Theodore started getting more and more nervous, he kicked and pulled harder but the odds were being used against him, and soon enough…

The tiny chipmunk lost his grip.

"AHH!" he screamed as he fell from the tree. As he fell past Alvin and Simon he cried there names.

"Not again!" Alvin said watching his little brother fall farther down.

"Theodore!" Simon cried. He began moving faster down the tree. "Come on Alvin!" he ordered. Alvin humphed before following Simon down the tree.

"Ahh!...Oomph! Oof!" he grunted as he hit the end of his fall. Now it's not like Theodore hasn't ever fallen before because he definitely has. This was just the first time he fell on some girl's head, bounced off and landed on her lap.

As Theodore rubbed his little head the Hyuuga child did the same thin g.

"Ouch.." she muttered quietly. She then looked up at the tree. "What was that?" she questioned. She stared at the tree for a while and nothing happened. She rubbed her head once more and glanced down on her lap. There she saw this tiny squirrel like object looking so innocent.

She cupped the furry little animal in her hands and lifted it up to her face. She smiled sweetly at the chipmunk.

"Poor little thing. That was a long fall you took huh?" she stated. Theodore was shivering in fear. He had no idea what the young Hyuuga intended to do with him. She noticed his shivering and her eyes changed to sorrow.

"Aww. It's okay." She assured him. "I won't hurt you." After that statement Theodore slowly but surely stopped stuttering. "There you go."

Theodore started sniffing the palm of her hand. His nose moving around tickled her which made her giggle in the softest way. He loved the smell of her hands, even though he had no idea what the scent was. It was her mother's body spray, Night blooming Jasmine. She wore it because she always loved the scent of her mom.

Once she stopped giggling she looked at the chipmunk again. "I'm Hinata." She said. The chipmunk stood up on his hind legs and turned to her. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak but got interrupted by the terrifying battle cry.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alvin cried as he jumped down onto Hinata's head. **Thud!** he landed.

"Ow!" Hinata cried again. That was the second time something had fallen on her head. She guided Theodore's body to her left hand and lifted the right one to the top of her head. She moved it around for a second and couldn't feel anything until;

**Crunch!** Alvin had bit her thumb .

"Ouch!" She cried as she placed her thumb to her mouth. She began sucking where Alvin had bitten her. She shook it off then sucked it again. Theodore looked up at his brother. He waved his little paws warning him to stop but Alvin was too busy trying to be a hero to notice.

He crawled down Hinata forward until he reached where her eyes meet. He stared at her and Hinata stared back into his large amber eyes.

"Don't. Mess. With. My. Brother." Alvin warned. Hinata's eyes widened.

_'Did he just talk?'_ Hinata asked herself.

"Alvin stop!" Theodore ordered his brother. Hinata looked down at the chipmunk in the palm of her hand with the same surprised expression.

"W-Wha-?" she couldn't even finish the statement.

"Theodore. I'm trying to save your big butt here!" Alvin responded to his brother. Theodore shook his head.

"No! Your being a bully!" Theodore retorted. Alvin frowned right back at his brother. Hinata was too dizzy to think at this point. She heard the two bicker back and forth once more before she completely lost it.

She fainted.

* * *

Hinata was starting to wake up from passing out. She heard voices, some similar but one more seemed to have joined them.

"It's been a while since she was awake." Theodore commented looking down at the poor girl who was believed to still be unconscious.

"I say we just leave." Alvin replied. He arms were folded.

"Shut up Alvin! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't bite her." Simon told him. Alvin was shocked how he got blamed for this incident.

"Me? Theodore was the one her fell from the tree!" Alvin argued. Hinata's eyes started batting open but only Theodore was to notice.

"Uh, guys?" Theodore said trying to get a response from one of his brothers but they were too busy arguing to hear him.

"Well if it wasn't for you racing down the tree so fast maybe he wouldn't have fallen!" Simon defended. Hinata's head started moving.

"Guys!" Theodore cried out again.

"Oh yes blame me. Everything's always Alvin's fault." Alvin responded waving his paws up in the air.

"Well at least you noticed." Simon said crossing his eyes.

"GUYS!" Theodore shouted as loud as his tiny lungs would allow him to.

"WHAT?!" Both of his brothers shouted back at him for interrupting their fight. They noticed Hinata's top half of her body sit up. She made a couple of grumbling noises and then she felt the back of her head.

"I had the strangest dream…" Hinata thought out loud. She then turned her gaze over towards the three chipmunk brothers. Her blinked at them as all three just stared at her. "What's going-"

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked stepping forward a little.

"Eeep!" Hinata squeaked as she jumped towards her feet and backed away a little bit. '_Oh my god. This is just like my dream. Talking squirrels!'_ "S-Squirrels can't talk!" Hinata barely managed to spit out.

"Hey there girl!" Alvin said marching up to her waving his paws in a ferocious manner. "We are chipmunks. Chip. Munks. Not squirrels!" He stated.

_'I don't think chipmunks can talk either_.' Hinata whispered inside her head.

"Alvin calm down. We're not starting out too well." Simon said placing his paw on his brother's shoulder. He then stepped up more towards Hinata and smiled sheepishly. "Hi there, I'm Simon." He pointed to his brother who he just confronted. "That's Alvin."

"And my name's Theodore." The small chubby one that comforted her said. Hinata stared at them for a minute.

_'D-Do I greet them back? Wait a second though, they're chipmunks! They're not suppose to talk!'_ Hinata kept shouting in her head.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Theodore asked her. Hinata didn't look at them just at her feet.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine I just… how do you know my name?" Hinata asked confused yet still in a serious state of shock and confusion.

"You told me before you passed out." Theodore replied. Hinata thought for a minute about what happened.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Hinata questioned herself.

"What was?" Theodore asked her. Hinata looked at him and then shook her head 'no'.

"N-Nothing." She muttered quietly.

She looked at him and then looked at the two other chipmunks who seemed to be whispering to each other back and forth. Theodore followed Hinata's gaze towards his two brothers who looked like they were still arguing.

Theodore turned towards Hinata. "I'll be right back okay.." He told her. Hinata nodded and watched him. going off to where his brothers were. Hinata was still very confuse and just sat there to watch them talk.

_'Talking chipmunks... Mom, I think I might need some help with this one.'_ Hinata inwardly prayed.

* * *

**Good start? Yes, no, maybe, so? Ha! Okay, R&R peoplessss. :)**


End file.
